He's Always Right
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: Its a small musing I thought of after watching Sky High. After Gwen Grayson's harsh words during Will's party, Layla finds herself looking for refuge in Warren. He also finally introduces her to his mother, and in the most unexpected way, she responds.


**He's Always Right**

The words took a blow to her chest. Gwen Grayson wasn't as perfect as she thought. The snarling words the once perfect girl had thrown at Layla had proven so. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried not to believe what Gwen had told her about Will.

_He doesn't want you._

A tear leaked down her cheek, "If you see Will again, tell him 'I never want to see him again.'"

Gwen smirked; her head tilted to the side, and said in a sugar coated voice, "I'll deliver the message."

_He just pities you, you and that pitiful group of sidekicks. Now do him a favor, and make yourself scarce._

Layla turned swiftly on her heels, weaving her way through the bodies that packed the Stronghold manor, even as her best friend's voice yelled from where she had just encountered Gwen.

"Layla," Will said breathlessly, finally catching up with her.

She turned to him abruptly, "Go back to your girlfriend, you two deserve each other."

Closing the door on his confused face, she ran down the steps, flowers and trees wilting as she passed them. She called on a tree to pull her from the ground and onto her roof.

Then, she allowed the unshed tears in her eyes to escape, a small whimper of despair escaping her lips.

How could he say such horrible things?

Layla lowered herself to the ground with a tree and was about to enter her house, but a flash of black and red prevented her to do so.

She ran from her spot on the porch and launched herself at the surprised male, tears springing from her eyes once again.

Warren stiffened visibly as Layla threw her arms around his waist, sobbing on his chest. The flames that were readying vanished immediately, and he wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly.

"…Hippie, are you alright?" he asked, though the question was stupid to ask. She was crying…on _his chest_, of course she wasn't okay.

"Warren, you were right," she said, her voice husky from tears.

"I usually am, but about what this time?"

"Will," Layla mumbled, pulling away, blushing, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Warren mumbled, "I have to head home, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," she said, heading up to her front door as Warren disappeared slowly.

Her folks were away, so she had the house to herself, though there wasn't anything great about it.

"Are you kidding me?" Layla yelled in an outburst.

Though she said she would be okay, Warren was a bit uncertain about it. He turned around and headed back toward her place.

Upon arriving at the house, he noticed a red haired girl, sitting on the porch, her knees up to her chest, her face buried in her arms, and he smirked.

"Layla."

Layla looked up at him, "Warren! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were alright, but clearly, you aren't," he acknowledged, kneeling down to meet her eyes.

"Ilockedmyselfout," she murmured, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"What was that?"

"I locked myself out, okay?" Layla repeated, heatedly.

Warren smirked, amused. "You can crash at my place 'till your folks get back."

"I couldn't do that," Layla objected, "I'll just stay at Magenta's house."

"Come on, I know you'll probably try to avoid Stronghold for the next few days, and my place is probably the farthest," Warren reasoned, pulled her up to stand.

Still, he towered over her about seven inches. Layla stared up at his obsidian eyes and sighed, "Sure, if it's okay with your folks."

"My mom won't mind," Warren said, taking her hand and leading her towards his place.

Layla noticed he mentioned nothing about his imprisoned father, but didn't bring it up. Layla and Warren were friends now, after their meeting at the Paper Lantern. He never really acknowledged the fact at school, but when they were alone; he would hold her hand or occasionally smile.

She didn't mind when he ignored her at school, it was too Warren-like and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Layla smiled, "Thank you, Warren."

"I said it was no problem," he said, gruffly.

He opened the door to his modest two story home and she entered, tentatively. It was the first time she had been in his home, and the interior was very different from him.

"Maybe I should call Mag and –

"Oh, no, you've already gotten here, and besides, you have to meet my mom," Warren said with a slight smile.

Layla stared at him as if he was crazy, though she wasn't as saddened about the previous events anymore. Warren smirked wickedly, wrapping his arm around her slim waist, then proceeding to pull her against his side and into the kitchen where she could distantly hear someone singing.

"Mom," Warren grumbled.

"Oh! Warren!" she squeaked in surprised, and then her eyes landed on Layla, who was currently gazing around the house, her body pressed against her son's. "Oh, and this is…?"

"Hippie, yo, Hippie," Warren called, shaking Layla out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry," Layla smiled, "hi, I'm Layla Williams."

"I'm Warren's mother, well, of course, but, call me, Angel," she said, a smirk on her face, "Is this your…"

"No, Mom, Layla's just my friend," Warren said, gruffly. He was regretting bringing her here, "Can she stay for the night, Mom?"

"Yes!"

Layla smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Angel said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I never thought that my baby would bring home his friends…much less his _girlfriend_!"

"She's _not_ my girl friend, mom!" Warren growled, heatedly.

Layla giggled, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek, "Well, at least we know he's always right, hm?"

**Well, that was just a small musing of mine after watching Sky High on television last night. Tell me what you think, it's pretty short, but like I said, it's a musing. :3 I think it should have been Warren and Layla, not Will and Layla, but I guess Disney really is too clichéd for that. **


End file.
